Once upon an Overwatch
by Shadouokami
Summary: This is a collection of Overwatch fairy tales, if you have an idea for a fairy tale for one of the overwatch characters please share! -disclaimer, I do not own Overwatch or its characters


Fawkes the puppet master, part 1 :

* * *

Once upon a time there was an Australian man named Jamison Fawkes who lived in a small village near London, England. He was a brilliant inventor and was well known to be a fan of explosives. But because he was such a fan of explosives the tall man was lonely and people avoided him as much as they could, they feared him instead of loved him for his inventions and his bombs.

Fawkes spent his days on his own, in his lab creating and tinkering with all kinds of explosives and ideas. Thinking that he would be forever alone in this cruel town.

Jamison heaved a sigh as he dragged his normal hand through his sand blonde hair. His latest invention had turned out be quite the problem maker and he was attempting to repair for the umpteenth time.

"Come on…. Ya gotta work sometime…" He grumbled as he tried again until there was a sudden knock on the door.

'knock, knock, knock'

"COMMIN!" Jamison yelled as he got up to walk to the door. "AND I AINT BUYING ANY COOKIES!" he yelled as he remembered those scouts with those mothers who didn't want to leave until he bought some cookies from them.

Opening the door, he was prepared to turn some school girls away until he noticed a small wooden box on his doorstep. He raised an eyebrow as he inspected it. "What in the hell is that?" He asked himself flabbergasted. There was a small note on top that read: 'For sir Jamison Fawkes, the puppet master'

Jamison shrugged as he turned around and walked back into his home slamming the door "AINT FALLIN FOR IT AGAIN SHIELAS!" he yelled crossing his arms, he was NOT buying any kinds of poorly baked cookies, even if their plan was becoming creative! Maybe if he picked up the box they would force him to buy them.

Going back to his work he threw his wrench across the room when someone knocked on his door again and he grabbed a bomb. He got up to walk back to the door, fuming. "GET LOST YA DRONGOS!" he yelled as he opened the door ready to throw the bomb but the street, once again, was empty.

He grumbled something as he saw the box again, maybe if he was fast enough he could learn what was in the box without paying. Checking to make sure no one was close enough to stop him he picked up the relatively heavy box and ran inside slamming the door.

"hmmm now let's see what secrets you're hiding..." he mumbled as he tried to find the right spot to open it. He sat down at his working bench and opened it, his eyes filled with curiosity. But he soon let out a groan as he only saw a spool with blood red thread and a golden needle, putting the box away. "What fruitloop would send me that?!" he growled as he grabbed the note attached to the box.

Opening the note, he started to read it carefully, to find out who he should send a nice time bomb through the mail.

'Dear Jamison Fawkes,

I have sent you a gift as you have probably seen. I am a great fan of your work and have been watching you for a while.'

Jamison immediately glanced behind him to make sure no one was standing there, those scouting girls seemed a lot more intimidating now…

'I have also seen that you have been quite lonely, no one there to appreciate your work and your talent. That's why I sent you this gift, you see, it's magical thread, you can only use it with this needle.'

Jamison glanced over to the said needle, how the hell is he to create a friend with that!?

'Create your own new friend by using old friends' the note said and suddenly ended there.

Jamison raised an eyebrow at that and picked up the needle inspecting it closely. "Now what makes you tick eh?" he asked as he accidentally poked himself in his finger with it making it bleed. "OW! alright so how is this supposed to work!? That I should sow up body parts of people and it'll magically become a new friend!?" he yelled as he suddenly got an idea, maybe he should try it…

Grabbing his trench coat Jamison went out into the now darkened night, planning to go do what he was told to do, gather himself parts to create a friend!

* * *

-Authors note-

Hey guys, sorry for this short chapter, I haven't written stories for overwatch before, the idea behind this one was to create a compilation of fairy tales for the Overwatch characters, Junkrat was the first, but I am going to create one for most of them!

Thank you for reading it and please follow and leave a review!

ShadouOkami out!


End file.
